Kidnapped By The Prince
by BloodLust117
Summary: "Get out." I gasped."But I love you!" He shouted. "GET OUT!Don't touch me. Stay away from me." ZukoXOC
1. Fire

Fire

It was a normal day in my water tribe village, until they attacked. The banished Prince Zuko and his soldiers. They were burning everything, killing innocent people. I need to find my family! I ran through the burning huts. I screamed for my mother as loud as my voice would let me.

I stared through the crowds, until my eyes landed on _him_, grabbing my little sister by the hair. No, she's only 14! Without thought I ran to her side. "Cassie, help me!" She screamed at me in pain. I grabbed her, placing my hand over his. I pulled his hand closer to stop the pull of her hair. I was touching the disgusting ROYAL pig! "Don't touch me peasant!" He roared.

"Don't touch her, SCUM!" I pulled her from his grasp. "Run Tiara, don't look back. Find mum!" I watched as she ran through the burning village I tried to follow, but the prince grabbed my wrist.

"You'll have to be my pet now, _Cassie_." As my name escaped his teeth a shiver vibrated up my spine. I tried to free myself. "Try to struggle and I will find your sister and burn her alive." I slowly nodded and stayed dead still. "Now, get on the ship." I was pulled onto the ship by him, squeezing my wrist.

I'll have to be polite… if I want to live. "Um, sir?""What?"

"Can you let go of my wrist… please?" He grunted. He released my wrist as if it had burned him. "Guards take her to the cell's!" I was grabbed harshly and dragged down the stairs. "Teach her a lesson!" The prince yelled. For what? Talking? They walked into a cell and threw me into the wall. A small yelp escaped my mouth, I heard them chuckle. Sick bastards!

One guard left, leaving the on his own with a metal chain. He raised the chain and whipped my leg. I held in my cries. My raised the chain again and hit my bare arm. Tears escaped my eyes as I felt my skin split. A warm liquid trailed down my arm. Blood. "Once more will be enough for your lesson." He spat. He raised the chain and striked the final time. I heard a blood curdling scream escape my mouth.

He'd hit my face. I cradled the right side of my face. Blood filled my hands. I had a gash going from my top lip to my cheek. I could poke my tongue through the gash. I screamed and screamed until they left. My lip was ruined. It was fucked!


	2. Iroh

Iroh

"What in god's name is going on down here?" An old fat man with grey hair came into view. He charged to me, making me cringe into the wall. He gently examined my leg, arm, but mostly looking at my now ruined face.

He silently pulled me off the floor and placed my arm around his neck. "Stay awake, you can sleep soon. But stay awake for now." I nodded. "ZUKO!" He shouted. The prince came running down the stairs. "What Uncle?"

"Carry her to my room." Zuko took a step closer. I tried to take a step back, but his Uncle stopped me. "It's okay, he wont harm you." He tried to reassure me. Zuko took another step forward. "Where's your room?" I asked his uncle.

"It's first on the right, but you shouldn't wa-" I took his arm from around my neck and limped to the door. "Zuko, help her." Zuko walked towards me. My eyes grew wide. "No, no. NO! " I screamed and ran from the room.

I ran to uncle's chamber and sat in to the corner; rocking back and forth.

"You ordered that to happen to her! An innocent girl?" I heard uncle yell. "Yes."

"B-But why? Why would you do that?"

"I didn't know they would be so brutal!" Zuko yelled back. Sure you didn't! I blocked out their yelling. I headed to the bathroom and stared in the mirror. My new face. The gash was heavily bleeding. I used my water bending to heal the wound, leaving a dark red scar going up the right side of my face.

The scar looked stupid on my face. I have pale skin, black hair and green eyes. I'd look like fire nation if it wasn't for my green eyes. And we don't even have a fire nation line in our family. I healed my arm and leg's didn't take as long as my face.

They were still arguing about the incident. I jumped into the shower and washed all the dry blood from my body. I got out and dried my now clean body with a black towel. I bended the water from my hair and used Uncle's brush to brush through it. I stepped out the bathroom wrapped in the towel, to see Uncle sat in the bed. "Hello, Cassie. My name is Iroh, but please call me Uncle. I'm used to it."

"Hello, Uncle."

"I see you healed your face. I am extremely sorry about my nephew. He's sorry too, but he wont admit it." Sure he is, not! I nodded anyway. "We have a room set up for you, it's the second on the left. You can go there now and sleep as long as you wish. There are also some clothes there for you."

"Thank you for your kindness, General Iroh." I said before I slipped out the room, looking for _my_ room. I walked to a door and knocked. I opened it to peek inside. Inside was, Zuko! Wrong room! I slammed the door and headed for the next one. I opened it quickly. I heard Zuko open his door, so I quickly walked into my room.

The room was quite pretty. The floor was wood, the wall's were black. The only thing that bothered me were the two fire nation flags hanging on the wall's. The bed had a red silk sheet on it. On the bed were two piles of material. I picked the first one up. I almost gagged when I saw what it was. A long black and red dress. I picked up the second pile. Much better. This pile was red trousers and shirt, a little like Zuko's. But a female version. I'll wear that tomorrow. I pulled on the clean underwear and climbed into the silk bed. I pulled my knee's to my chest and quickly drifted into unconsciousness after the long day.


	3. Apology

Apology

My bedroom door slowly opened, but no light came in. I couldn't see who it was in the dark. Iroh? Zuko? A GUARD! To torture me again? My thoughts carried on, but I kept my body calm. I heard them standing by my bed, but I kept my eyes closed.

A huge warm hand pushed my shoulder back, making me land on my back with my legs straight. They stroked my cheek, then traced their finger down my scar. I felt them get closer, until I felt their head land on my chest. "I'm sorry, Cassie." Zuko! "You can't hear me, but I'm sorry."

"I accept your apology." He jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Just like that, you forgive me?" He asked.

"Yes, but don't make me regret it."

"You won't. Goodnight Cassie." He lifted his head from me and looked down at me.

"Good night, Prince Zuko." He turned to leave.

"Just Zuko."

"Good night, _Zuko._" I said his name slowly. As I closed my eyes the door closed and he was gone. Did I just get an apology from Prince Zuko himself? Weird.

I woke up from the rocking of the ship. I pulled myself out of bed and put on the fire nation clothes they'd given me. The second pile anyway. I made my bed and walked to the desk. I picked up a black hair band and pulled my hair into a hair pony tail. I stared out the window as the sun started to rise. "Miss. Cassie? It's time to get-" Iroh said from the door. I turned to face him, he was staring at me. Strangely. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Oh, sorry dear. You just look so much l-like Ursa."

"Ursa? Zuko's mother Ursa?" He nodded.

"You look fire nation. Your skin is paler than Zuko's. Are you ill?"

"Umm, no. My skin is always this colour."

"Oh… I see you didn't wear the dress." He said, changing the subject.

"I wouldn't even be seen dead wearing that. But I think this colour red suites me more than my blue water tribe clothes."

"I agree. Let's go have some morning tea. Before my grumpy nephew wakes up." I nodded and followed him on deck.

We sat down at a table and he made me some jasmine tea. I sipped at the drink quietly. "Uncle! We need to start trai-!" He cut himself off. I turned to face him, but he just stared at me. Uncomfortable. I turned back around and kept sipping at my tea. Zuko sat opposite me, next to Iroh, and stared at me more. I acted like I didn't notice. "So… what do you teach Zuko?" I asked Iroh.

"We're going to basics, would you like to watch?" I turned to Zuko.

"Is it okay if I watch you, Zuko?" He slowly nodded.

He left the table to wait in the middle of the deck. "Why does he keep staring at me?" I whispered.

"You just remember what I told you this morning, he sees what I saw." he left the table too. I sat and watched them train together. Zuko was amazing, his body form and reflexes were brilliant. Nearly half as good as mine, but I'm an over achiever. I don't like to show off, but sometimes my power comes in handy. I couldn't help but stare as he shot fire from his hands, feet… and even his mouth.

He stopped and noticed me staring at him. I quickly tuned my eyes to Iroh, who had also stopped. "You have an admirer, Zuko." Iroh whispered for Zuko's ears only, but I heard. I chocked on my tea. Iroh stared at me. "Ah, she has very good ears." I walked off deck quickly, still choking to myself. I could hear Iroh chuckle. "Uncle!" Zuko yelled.

"What? Her walking away only proved my theory." I ran to my room and put my head out the window. Oh, god. How could he think that! I mean… EWW!

I climbed out the window and landed on the sea. I bended the water to hold my weight and make me walk on the water. I walked around the ship and watched Iroh making more tea for him and Zuko. "You almost killed her uncle!"

"She'll be alright. You've got to stop staring at her though."

"Not my fault she looks like my mother."

"It's not that. I can tell you fantasize about her, it's pretty obvious. You think about kissing her and hugging her." Zuko raised from his seat.

"No, Uncle. I think about doing more than that." EWW! I lost my balance and fell through the water letting out a scream.

From under the water I could hear Zuko running to the side of the ship. I stayed under the water and swam to my window. I climbed in and bended the water out of my clothes and hair. Zuko's coming. I laid on my bed and pretended to be day dreaming. He burst through the door, I pretended to jump. "Zuko? What's wrong?"

"I heard you scream!" He said.

"Me, I didn't scream." Lies came from my mouth naturally.

"Oh, ok." He bowed his head and walked back on deck.

"That proves my theory about you liking her."

"Shut up with your theories Uncle!"


	4. Zuko's Fanatasies

Zuko's fantasies

I laid in bed, just about to drift to sleep. But, my door opened and in walked Zuko. I pretended to be asleep. Go away. I continued to pretend until he was leaning over me, breathing on my face. I opened my eyes quickly. "What are you do-?" I was silenced as he roughly brought his lips to mine. I stayed dead still while he assaulted my mouth. The kiss was a long one. I had to breathe through my nose he was taking so long.

He pulled away a little and started to lick my bottom lip. "You okay, Cassie?" He whispered. I nodded, stiffly. "Good, dinner's ready by the way." He pecked my lips again before he left. Okay, that kiss was totally amazing. But it's ZUKO! The same Zuko who burned down my village, who tortured me, who's always mean, who just RAPED my mouth!

I pulled myself out of bed and went to the table for dinner. I ate quickly and drunk my tea. I walked away from the table and climbed on the roof. I laid down and stared at the stars. Then I remembered Zuko and Iroh's convocation.

_"She'll be alright. You've got to stop staring at her though."_

_"Not my fault she looks like my mother."_

_"It's not that. I can tell you fantasize about her, it's pretty obvious. You think about kissing her and hugging her." Zuko raised from his seat._

_"No, Uncle. I think about doing more than that."_

Did he mean that? Because if he did that is really… wrong. What does he fantasize about… doing… with me? I mean the boy came into my room and forcefully kissed m- I was cut off in the middle of a thought. "Are you alright Cassie?" Zuko whispered in my ear. I jumped out of my skin. He was laying right next to me. Before I could answer he grabbed my face and roughly kissed me, again. This time was worse. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth and started to trace his hand over my body. I shoved at his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, crushing me to him, our lips still touching.

What to do? What to do? I struggled, but he only tightened his hold. I got my tongue in rhythm with his. Just as he was in the middle of his rhythm I bit down as hard as I could on his tongue. I could taste his blood in my mouth. He pulled away from me quickly, releasing me. I jumped from the roof and ran to my room, slamming the door. I sat on the floor taking deep breaths. "What is wrong with that bastard?" I mumbled to myself. Why can't he just keep his hands and thoughts to himself? I mean he burned down my village and everything, and then he expects me to love him for it! Good way to show it. Forget about it, he was probably drunk… on air… or something weird. Well, everything about Zuko is weird. He hates, me he likes me, he loves me, he hates me, he loves me… can he make his mind up?

I laid in my bed thinking of things Zuko could do. I mean he's tried kissing me and touching me. But would he do more than that? Does he have the nerve to? Oh well, I'll be ready for him, hopefully. I drifted to sleep not thinking anymore about it, letting my guard fully down. What a bad mistake.

In the night my body felt overheated. That's when I felt them; Huge, warm hand touching my body _under_ the covers. Zuko. I heard him deep breathing over me. I felt the covers being pulled away from me, to reveal my body only in underwear. He started to massage my chest. I didn't mean to, but a moan escaped my lips. I then felt something unpleasant.

He slipped his hand down my pants and inserted his fingers into me. That's when I realised; I'm tide to the bed! My wrists were handcuffed to the head rest, as were my ankles. He pumped in and put in his own little rhythm. He finally pulled his hand away, only to unclip my bra and throw it across the room. "ZUKO! GET OFF ME!" H quickly gagged me with a piece of fabric. Great!

My eyes opened fully as he placed his mouth over one of my nipples and sucked. Hard. I felt ashamed as waves of pleasure went through my body. Why's he doing this? He said so himself it was a fantasy and that- I was cut from my thoughts as I felt a pain.

He thrust into me. He nearly pulled all the way out, only to thrust into me harder. Waves of pain and pleasure mixed together. My hips bucked with him as his thrusts got faster and harder. Body I hate you for responding to this! My pleasure metre exploded, then we climaxed at the same time. He rolled off me, both of us gasping. He raped me. He's from hell, and he should go back there. Now! "I love you, Cassie." Tears came running down my face. He un-tided my body and un-gagged me. "Get out." I gasped.

"But I love you!"

"GET OUT!" He leaned forward to kiss me. "Don't touch me. Stay away from me."


End file.
